parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oggyladdin Trailer
Cast * Aladdin - Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Princess Jasmine - Olivia (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * The Genie - Percy the Small Engine (Thomas and Friends) * Jafar - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) * Iago - Chuck (Angry Birds) * The Magic Carpet - Ed, Edd, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) * Abu - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) * The Sultan - Red (Angry Birds) * Rajah - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * The Cave of Wonders - Giant Walrus (Pingu) * Razoul and His Guards - The Six Gumgang (Codename: Kids Next Door) * The Peddler - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Gazeem the Thief - Dr. Applecheeks (Tom and Jerry) * Prince Achmed - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) * Omar; Melon Seller - Edwin Jones (Ivor the Engine) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Victor (Wallace and Gromit) * Old Jafar - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) * Elephant Abu - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Woman at The Window - Sculley Maid (The Sword in the Stone) * Laughing Women - Lulu Caty, Susu Caty, Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty), and Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Balcony Harem Girls - Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Necklace Man and Woman - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) and Grandma Fa (Mulan) * Fat Ugly Lady - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Two Hungry Children - Max and Bonnie (Pokemon) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Pinstripe Potoroo (Crash Bandicoot) and Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Pot Seller - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Nut Seller - Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Necklace Seller - Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) * Fish Seller - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Fire Eater - Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Boy wanting an apple - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * "Laddie"; Dog Genie - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Powerpuff Girls * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Camel Abu - Camel (Mad Jack The Pirate) * Horse Abu - Ichabod Crane's Horse (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Donald Duck) * Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Turtle Abu - Turtle Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Car Abu - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Old Man Genie - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) * Little Boy Genie - Dil Pickles (All Grown Up!) * Fat Man Genie - Fat Albert (Fat Albert) * 75 Golden Camels - Various Camels * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Various Birds * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves * Leopard Genie - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Goat Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Harem Genie - Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Themselves * 60 Elephants - Themselves * Llamas - Themselves * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Bands - Themselves * 40 Fakirs - Themselves * Cooks and Bakers - Themselves * Birds that "warble on key" - Themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Super-Spy Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Teacher Genie - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Table Lamp Genie - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Bee Genie - Barry B Benson (The Bee Movie) * Submarine Genie - George (Theodore Tugboat) * One of Flamingos - Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) * Giant Genie - Bomb (Angry Birds) * Cub Rajah - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Toy Abu - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) * Snake Jafar - Inquisitor (Star Wars) * Genie Jafar - Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) * and more Transcript *Narrator: Now, come with us, and enter a whole new world beyond your imagination. For a boy discovers a magic lamp, and a genie, who can make all his wishes come true. (Oggy picks up a magic lamp, and rubs it, only to let a small engine genie named Percy) *Percy: Oy! Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck. (fixes himself up right) So what will it be, master? (bows down) *Oggy: I must have hit my head harder than I thought. *Narrator: ThomasFan360's Productions Present: Oggyladdin. *Oggy: (confused) You're a genie?! *Percy: That's right! It can be taught! You ain't never had a friend like me! *Narrator: Imagine a whole new world of excitement. *Oggy: (horrified) A magic carpet?! Wow! *Narrator: A magic world of danger! *Oggy: (surprised) Whoa! Come on! Let's get out of here! *Eds: We've got you, buddy. (grabs Oggy, Percy, and Kimba and flees in fright) *Narrator: And enchantment. It's a story of a poor boy from the streets. (Oggy grabs a bit of yolk and puts it in his mouth, just to sit down and think for a moment) And a beautiful girl from the palace. *Voice: Princess Olivia. *Kimba: Whoa. *Narrator: They were two very different people. *Red: The law says that you will be... *Olivia and Red: Married to a prince. *Olivia: Yeah, whatever. *Narrator: Brought together by one incredible wish. *Percy: What is it, that you'll like most? *Oggy: There's this girl. *Percy: Really? *Oggy: Yes, she's beautiful. *Percy: Okay. No problem. *Oggy: Sure. She's the princess that I saw in the streets. She can have the chance if I am... *Percy: A prince?! *Oggy: Yes, I wish to be a prince! (Percy gives Oggy some clothes of Jiminy Cricket, such as a white shirt, orange waistcoat, brown trousers, a red tie, a blue top hat, and an umbrella) *Percy: Then, with pleasure! Upbraid! Hang onto your stuff, Oggy! Cause here we go! We'll make you a star! *Oggy: Wow! I look splendid! (walks along the streets) *Percy: Prince Oggy, married is he, Ali Ababwa! *Narrator: However, an evil sorcerer named Dr. Robotnik has arrived, but has learned the secret of Oggy's power-- *Dr. Robotnik: Oggy has the lamp! (cackles evilly) *Narrator: ...and now plans to stop at nothing to steal it away! (Courage screams and hides) *Dr. Robotnik: It's time to say 'Farewell.'. (activates his red lightsaber staff) *Oggy: We'll just see about that! (ignites a blue lightsaber and slashes at Dr. Robotnik) *Dr. Robotnik: It's not over yet, pal. (the lightsabers clash into each other) *Narrator: Imagine the world of your command... *Oggy: Percy, I need some help. Olivia won't even talk to me. *Olivia: What?! No! *Narrator: ...only to discover that the greatest power is within... *Percy: Remember? Believe in yourself. *Oggy: Do you trust me? *Olivia: Yes. (comes along with Oggy on The Eds, who travels the world) A whole new world! *Oggy: Don't you dare close your eyes. *Narrator: Oggyladdin. This features six new songs from the academy award winning composer of the Little Mer Dragon and Beauty and the Squid. *Percy: Come over here and let's have a group hug. Group hug. Never... (Oggy winks) Ever... Had A... Friend... Like... Me! *Narrator: Coming only to theaters soon... ThomasFan360's Productions' Oggyladdin. *Percy: You ain't never had a friend like me! Category:ThomasFan360